Heroic Challenges (PetStarPlanet's games)
Heroic Challenges are a feature in the Skylanders series. They were offered by Cali in the console version of Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure and Skylanders: Giants. Later, they returned in the console and tablet versions of Skylanders: Teamwork ''and the console version of Skylanders: Princess Power'' and Skylanders: Opposites. In Skylanders: Teamwork, the previous challegnes were changed a bit so that upgrades don't make them harder anymore. Also, Mine areas don't give special advantages to Water Skylanders anymore. Skylanders: Teamwork also adds new Heroic Challenges for all characters from Skylanders: Swap Force, Skylanders: Trap Team and Skylanders: Teamwork. All characters from Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure unlock their original Heroic Challenges while the Series 2 exclusive challenges are now unlocked by newer Skylanders. The challenges from Spyro's Adventure are in their original order. The challenges can be unlocked with any version of the character, including variants and Minis. In Skylanders: Princess Power, every challenge from Teamwork. In addition, new challenges for new Core Skylanders are added. Like in the previous games, the challenges are offered by Cali. Swap Force Skylanders unlock the challenges for both halves. Teamwork Skylanders unlock the challenges of both characters. Swap Force Skylanders only gain stats for their top halves. Areas Mine Mine areas are based on the level Molekin Mine from Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. Mine areas contain Purple Tzo Crystals, which gives advantage to Earth Skylanders. In Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure ''and ''Giants, Mine areas contained water areas. However, they were removed in Skylanders: Teamwork. Spooky Spooky areas are based on the Undead levels from Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. Challenges for characters from Swap Force and later games also give advantage to Undead Skylanders. Battlefield Battlefield areas are based on the level Battlefield from Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. Challenges for characters from Swap Force and later games contain cars, meaning that they give advantage to Tech Skylanders. Islands Islands are based on the level Leviathan Lagoon from Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. They are grassy islands with many water areas. Because of the water areas, islands give huge advantage to Water Skylanders. Snowy Snowy areas were introduced in Skylanders: Giants. The contain ice. Challenges for characters from Swap Force and later games also give advantage to Magic Skylanders. Castle Castle areas were introduced in Skylanders: Giants. They look similar to Islands but without water areas (there is some water in this level but Water Skylanders can't walk on it). The areas contain some bridges and towers. Challenges for characters from Swap Force and later games also give advantage to Air Skylanders. Volcano Volcano areas were introduced in Skylanders: Teamwork. They contain lava, which gives advantage to Fire Skylanders. Forest Forest areas were introduced in Skylanders: Teamwork. They contain trees, which gives advantage to Life Skylanders. Palace Palace areas were introduced in Skylanders: Teamwork. They are very bright and they contain many golden objects. The areas give advantage to Light Skylanders. These areas are exclusive to Light Skylanders' Heroic Challenges. Nighttime Nighttime areas were introduced in Skylanders: Teamwork. They take place at night and give special advantage to Dark Skylanders. These areas are exclusive to Dark Skylanders' Heroic Challenges. List of Heroic Challenges *Palace and Nighttime areas are the only areas that don't appear in Tread Head's challenge. Trivia * Zombie Dance Party was Cynder's challenge and Shepherd's Pie was Zook's challenge in Skylanders: Giants. * The challenge Present Delivery is similar to Delivery Day but it has characters from Skylanders: Swap Force and ''Skylanders: Trap Team ''(such as Tessa and Mags) instead of characters from the first two games. Category:PetStarPlanet Category:Skylanders: Teamwork